Forever
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Haruka takes Michiru somewhere special, somewhere only the two of them know. To ask her something of great importance. MichiruxHaruka, fluff, Feels, Yuri/Lesbian, *Oneshot*, Proposal, time skip, marriage


**Haruka takes Michiru for a ride and asks her something very important**

 **Fluff and feels ensue**

 **I hold no responsibility for any hearts affected by the fluffiness of this fic**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Michiru gazed at the city around her as the wind blew through her hair, the world speeding past her. She loved driving around in Haruka's car, watching the world go by so fast. Her heart racing and watching everything appear and pass by in a blur. The speed of her heart as the excitement rushed through her veins, living in the moment.

The sun was setting in the background, basking them in an orangey red glow. As if the sky was made of fire and it was trying to set them on fire. But it was a soft burn, not painful. They were on their way to a harbour, as she had known the route and the signs had been a bit of a giveaway. But as to why they were headed there she did not know.

They wanted to go somewhere private, to watch the sun set together. Just the two of them alone and nobody else around to bother them. To be away from the prying eyes of the world, where judgmental eyes could not see them. To just simply be alone together, with no distractions and no other people around.

Eventually they arrived at the harbour, Haruka pulling up sharply. Her eyes still pinned on the horizon, like a wolf staring down its prey. They sat for a while in quiet enjoying the view before them, eventually exiting the car together and moving towards the boardwalk.

Michiru was at a loss, what was going on? Why did Haruka bring her to this place? What was she not telling her that was so important? She could sense something was not right and she was keeping something from her. Was the Earth in danger again? Was their princess in danger at all?

"Haruka? What's going on? Why did you bring me here?" she asked sternly. Usually, they only came to the harbour to speak of serious matters, not to have fun. The ambiance allowed them to speak of their more deeper emotions. Ones that involved battle or their lives, not ones to do with amusement or playfulness.

Haruka stood on the walkway quietly. Her figure illuminated by the beams of the setting sun. Her shadow now basking the car as if she was a haunting figure. It had always been a rule that their missions came first. Think of the princess, think of the earth and protect it. Their own feelings and desires coming second above all else.

However, though she knew it was selfish she had to do this now. She just couldn't imagine what she would do if she ever lost Michiru and never got to say this to her. To never ask her. She had been through so many missions with Michiru, endless battles that nearly cost them their lives. But the planet had been saved at the end and the earth was at peace once more.

She couldn't imagine anyone else being her partner, nobody else would take the place in her heart that Michiru held, she loved and cared for her above all else. Even the princess. She would risk her own life, sacrifice anything, willingly put herself in harms way. If it meant that Michiru was safe at the end of it.

Michiru became worried, she sensed something was not right. She didn't know why they were here or what was running through Haruka's mind but she didn't like it. Haruka never kept things from her, not ever. At least never any of their more serious matters of the heart. They shared everything with one another.

Haruka slowly turned towards Michiru, her hair and eyes gleaming in the setting sun. The soft ocean breeze blowing her bangs, exuding her sex appeal ever so slightly. The love she carried for Michiru evident in her eyes, a smoulder of desire and affection burning brightly in her blue orbs.

Michiru felt her heart skip a beat and clenched her fists, standing strong though a slight hint of fear and worry was eating away at her. Wondering what was running through the blonde's mind. She was scared, but she would not run away. She had never run away from anything in her life, facing whatever came her way.

"Michiru, will you be my wife? Once we end this whole battle and finally achieve peace. Will you become my partner in life? Not just as a sailor, but as my spouse?" she asked solemnly. She had wanted this for so long, since the day she had met the teal haired scout. Knowing she would never want to spend her life with anyone else but Michiru.

Michiru felt her heart skip a beat and her eyes widen as big as her mirror. Though they had spoken about many things before, the matter of marriage had never been one of them. A small smile spread across her face, a look of fondness and pure affection. Trying not to cry, though it was proving to be very difficult to control her emotions.

She had been waiting for this moment forever, since their days as soldiers during the silver millennium. Now it was finally happening and it was no longer a dream, but reality. She felt the tears spill over slightly and beamed at Haruka lovingly. Her heart swelling with her affections for the blonde scout, happiness overwhelming her completely.

"Yes" she said tearfully trying not to let her voice crack. Still trying to keep what little of her composure she could control in this moment. Though, her body was failing her slightly. Haruka then gave her a warm smile, one of relief and adoration. Though she had doubted that Michiru would say yes briefly, her heart knew that she would never say no.

Michiru then walked from her place near the car towards her lover now fiancé. The gentle ocean breeze blowing her teal waves as if something out a romantic drama movie. She then approached her lover without speaking a word, capturing her lips briefly in a sweet kiss. Though this one felt different than the ones in the past, more tender.

"Can we wait. At least until after we graduate high school. It would be best to have the wedding then. Besides, we don't have that long left anyway" Michiru asked calmly. She had waited this long, doing so a while longer would be no problem. Besides, it was official now and they would have a wedding to plan in the future.

Haruka hummed fondly but nodded, she knew better than to argue with Michiru. Besides, it would avoid being asked endless annoying questions by the other students anyway. Then then leaned against each other, Haruka placing her arm around Michiru as they stood under the sun. Thinking of the new chapter in their lives they were about to take.

The two of them would soon be married, wife and wife. Forever bound in unity, promising to love each other only. Their adopted daughter Hotaru and their best friend/ Hotaru's adopted auntie Setsuna would be with them too. All four of them as a happy family. Having nothing but each other and happiness.

"Should we tell Hotaru. You know she'll be really excited about being a bridesmaid" Haruka asked fondly. She and Chibiusa would look so cute together as the bridesmaids. She could only imagine the faces they would make when she finally told them the news about them getting married.

Michiru laughed fondly, she could only imagine the joy on their faces as they told them. However, she was not quite ready to tell anyone aside Setsuna yet. "Let's just keep it a secret a while longer. They don't need to know yet" she replied playfully. There was no need to rush after all, why not just enjoy the moment a while longer.


End file.
